The present disclosure relates to: a toner case including a storage portion configured to store toner; a toner supply device configured to be coupled with the toner case and supply toner from the toner case to a developing device; and an image forming apparatus.
There is known an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a paper sheet by using toner. This type of image forming apparatus is provided with a toner case (toner container) which stores toner to be supplied to a developing device that is provided in the interior of the image forming apparatus. The toner case is provided in an apparatus main body of the image forming apparatus in a detachable manner. As the toner in the developing device is consumed, the toner is supplied from the toner case. When the toner case becomes empty of toner, the toner case is removed from the image forming apparatus, and the toner case is replaced with a new one storing unused toner.
In general, the toner case has a discharge port through which the toner is discharged. The toner case also includes a shutter member for closing the discharge port. In conventional toner cases, there is known a plate-like shutter member of a slide opening/closing type.